Evelyn
by Geek1
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort is dead. Now it’s time for Snape to lead the life he’d like to. Snape takes tea with McGonagall and McGonagall gets a surprise. Snape and an OC. Lighthearted fluff...nearly.
1. Chapter 1

8

This story is based on characters and locations owned and created by J. K. Rowling. It is a work of fiction and I make no money from it. If you recognise anyone, they belong to JKR, if you don't, they're mine.

Beta-ed by zambonigirl.

********

Snape barely had time to register that it was finally over; barely had time to register the smoking pile of ash that was all that remained of the Dark Lord, of Voldemort, of He Who Must Not Be Named. He hardly even noticed the flash of pain in his left forearm as the Dark Mark flared briefly before fading from existence. But he did see the look of satisfaction and gloating in the green eyes of Harry Potter as he was led away to become just another Death Eater heading to Azkaban. A year after Albus Dumbledore's death, the battle was finally won.

SSSSSSSS

Twelve weeks later, Snape barely had time to register that all charges against him had been dropped; he'd been exonerated and, to his utter amazement, awarded an Order of Merlin (Second Class) for his war efforts as a double agent under Dumbledore's command, before he was shoved through the courtroom door and into the waiting arms of Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was still in shock as he was hugged by Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger. Before he knew it, he was being hustled down the corridor and into the Ministry foyer from where Lupin, giving him a warm smile and muttering about splinching himself, took his arm and dragging him outside into the early morning sunshine, apparated them both to the gates of Hogwarts, arriving just seconds after McGonagall and Granger. He was still in a daze as he found himself standing in front of the school gates, being told that it was to Granger that Albus Dumbledore had given his pensieve, knowing that Granger could be trusted to ensure it reached the right hands and ensure Snapes freedom, and that he would have been free earlier but that no one knew Granger had the pensieve and she'd spent three weeks in St. Mungo's recovering from her injuries.

All he knew was that he was finally free, totally and completely free, his own man, free to do just exactly as he pleased. With a quick nod to Minerva, assuring her that, yes, he would be back when the school re-opened for the new term, and a brief but heartfelt thank you to Granger, he shocked the small group into silence as he smiled broadly before he apparated away.

SSSSSSSSSSS

The week before term started Snape appeared at the school gates. Nobody watching him as he strode purposefully towards the headmistress's office would have guessed just how nervous he actually was. Knowing the staircase would be open, as it always was the week before term started, allowing the staff to come and go easily as they prepared their classes and classrooms, he knocked on the door and waited until he'd been acknowledged.

"Headmistress?"

McGonagall looked up from the parchments on her desk, her eyes taking in the expression on his face as he came in. "Severus." She smiled as he immediately began to pace. "Sit down before you wear a hole in my new rug." As she watched him flop into the chair in front of her desk, she smiled again. Only Severus Snape could flop so gracefully. "Tea, Severus? I know I could do with a cup."

At his nod, she busied herself with ordering it, all the while watching him carefully. "You're looking very healthy, Severus, almost glowing one could say. Have you actually been taking the sun?" She stared in disbelief as before her eyes Snape squirmed before answering.

"That's what I wanted to discuss, Headmistress," he finally said before lapsing into silence and picking at the cuff of his sleeve.

"Well spit it out, boy! I've not seen you so flustered since your third year and the incident with the exploding cauldron."

He looked up sharply. "I'll have you know, Headmistress, that was not my fault. My cauldron was hexed by Black!"

She chuckled as she reached to pour them both some tea from the service that had just appeared on her desk. "There's the Severus we know and love." She laughed more at his furious glare. "And for goodness sake, Severus, stop calling me Headmistress. It's perfectly acceptable to call me Minerva in private, you always have before."

"Yes, well..." he paused, taking the cup from her he cleared his throat. "I have something to ask of you, Minerva."

McGonagall waited, patiently sipping her tea. She knew it would be no good rushing him, however keen she might be to find out exactly why he was so fidgety. Eventually, after an uncomfortably long silence, she felt the need to prompt him. "Severus, what on earth is wrong with you? You vanished immediately after your release from Azkaban. No one could find you, and believe me poor Remus looked hard enough, and now you sit here fidgeting like you are eleven again. Whatever it is can't be that bad."

"I went to Greece, Minerva..." he deliberately waited until she'd taken a sip of her tea before continuing, "on my honeymoon." He almost snorted in delight as she spat her tea over her desk.

"Your honeymoon? You're married?"

"That's generally why one goes on honeymoon," he smirked.

Finally pulling herself together she began questioning him. "When, Severus? I didn't even know you had a girlfr..." she stopped and rethought it, "a partner?"

"No, Minerva, I'm not gay; I'm married to an actual woman. Hard as that might be for you to imagine, there was indeed someone out there who didn't have a problem with my greasy hair and big nose," he snapped, giving her a black glare.

Slightly affronted she huffed at him. "Of course there was my dear boy; never for a moment did I think there wasn't!" At his scornful frown she sighed. "Well, let's say that I had hope for you, even if I thought it a tiny hope." She smiled warmly at him. "And why haven't you brought her with you, young man? I assume you wanted to ask permission for her to live with you here? Well of course she can. I'll have something done about enlarging your quarters right away..." she stopped as he sighed loudly.

"There's just one slight problem" he told her.

"A problem? What might that be?" Her eyebrow rose as once again Severus Snape actually squirmed.

"She's a Muggle."

SSSSSSSSSS

"Tell me again, Minerva, exactly why the three of us are sitting here waiting for... who did you say? Snape?" Remus Lupin asked.

"We're here to meet Professor Snape and his wife," Hermione Granger informed him.

"Hmm, that's what I thought she said too, but frankly I was sure I misheard. I mean who in their right mind would..."

Hermione frowned at him. "Remus, really, don't you think he deserves to be happy?"

"Snape and happy are not words that go together," Lupin grinned, twisting to avoid the hand that Hermione tried to slap him with.

McGonagall frowned at them as a soft buzzing noise could be heard. "If you two have quite gotten over your juvenile display, I believe that buzzing we hear is the wards announcing that the Snapes have arrived."

Even before she'd finished both Lupin and Hermione had shot out of their seats and dashed to the window to watch the couple approach the castle.

"Sit back down right now!" McGonagall ordered. "I expect you to behave with far more decorum than you are presently displaying! Are you or are you not Hogwarts professors? I'm sure that Mrs Snape is nervous enough without you two behaving like imbecilic children!"

"Of course we are, sorry, Minerva," Lupin smiled apologetically as he sat back down.

"Sorry," Hermione smiled contritely, "but you do have to admit it's a bit odd isn't it? I mean no one even knew he had a girlfriend and now suddenly he has a wife and she's a Muggle to boot."

Lupin smirked. "Actually we all thought he was gay."

"Remus!" McGonagall admonished.

Lupin didn't get the chance to reply as at that moment there was a knock at the door.

McGonagall stood up, smoothing her skirts, she shot a glare at the two seated in front of her. "Not a word, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Minerva," they chorused as she called for the couple to enter.

Snape stopped as he saw Lupin and Hermione sitting there; unfortunately being too busy looking round with a definite air of 'I'm still not sure I believe what I'm seeing' the small dark haired woman behind him didn't and so walked into him, if he hadn't grabbed her arm quickly she would have undoubtedly fallen.

"For goodness sake, warn a person when you're going to stop dead, you big oaf!" she grouched, "and let go the death grip, I promise I won't run away." It was then she noticed the others in the room, she gave a tentative smile. "Hello, you must be Severus's friends."

"I would hardly say friends, Evelyn," Snape sneered.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You really are a miserable git today aren't you? Are you sure you're really Severus Snape?"

Lupin and Hermione sat open mouthed, unable to believe what they were seeing and hearing. Not only was Severus's wife speaking to him in a way that would get anyone else a vicious hex, but he was letting her; and then there was the fact that she was not dissimilar in looks to her husband, only smaller and with shorter hair. It was also noted that her eyes were blue, and her hair not at all greasy, but her nose was most definitely a female version of Snape's.

Fortunately, McGonagall was unperturbed, and stood smiling warmly at them. "Severus, where are your manners? Introduce us please."

"Of course, Headmistress. May I introduce my wife, Evelyn Snape." He pulled her forward as McGonagall indicated the two empty seats. "Evelyn, this is Headmistress McGonagall..." he turned to the others, "and these are Remus Lupin, who is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Hermione Granger, who will be teaching Potions this year. I believe I've spoken to you of them."

Sitting down in the chair he'd led her to she smiled shyly. "I'm pleased to finally meet you all. Well, I say finally, but I only found out about all this," she waved her hand to indicate the room "a few days ago. To say I was shocked would be an understatement."

"Headmistress, may I ask why...they," he sneered at Lupin and Hermione, "are here?"

"Please call me Minerva, dear," McGonagall told Evelyn, "and as to why Remus and Hermione are here, Severus, well, I thought as a Muggleborn Hermione might be able to help Evelyn acclimatise somewhat, and as you know, Remus is not a Pureblood either. I hoped between the four of us we might be able to answer any questions she has."

"Oh call me Evie please, only Severus calls me Evelyn." She smiled at Lupin and Hermione, "I'm afraid Severus wasn't exactly complimentary about either of you, but he assured me that you wouldn't be about him either." She ignored the derisory snort from her husband and leaning forward whispered. "Don't mind him; he's been in a real snit all day, ever since I told him off for scratching at his sunburn. I swear there are parts of him that had probably never seen direct sunlight until we went to Greece..."

"Evelyn!" Snapes horrified glare had Hermione covering her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Sorry, I'm a bit nervous, and when I'm nervous my mouth tends to run away with me and I start to babble," Evelyn cringed in embarrassment. "Like I am now."

Lupin however, leaned towards Evelyn and smiled. "He's been in a snit since the day he was born, Evie. I shouldn't worry if I were you."

"If you are quite finished?" Snape snarled.

"Oh, Severus, stop it," McGonagall cried. "We're here to help, and as you so helpfully informed me that you wouldn't be returning to teach, you're going to have to help Hermione with her lesson plans. I would have appreciated more than a week's notice of that fact, young man."

"Minerva, surely you didn't expect me to just come back to teaching did you? Do you really think the parents want a Death Eater teaching their precious children? It'll be bad enough dealing with the howlers you'll get when they find out the werewolf's back on staff. Besides, I've decided to go into research. It's what I've always wanted to do, and there are no moronic dunderheads to pander to," he smirked, first at McGonagall then at his wife. "Except the one I married of course."

There was a polite cough from the direction of Hermione. "About that, professor. It was rather a surprise to hear you were married. With your spying, and works for the Order, not to mention your Death Eater duties, however did you find the time?"

"Oh, Severus and I have known each other years," Evelyn told her. "Of course we didn't get to see each other much. Over the summer mainly, a few days at Christmas, and the odd weekend during the year," she smiled happily, "but it kept us going didn't it, Severus?"

"Evelyn!" Snape snapped at her, and then he sighed and cleared his throat, obviously trying to control his temper. "Evelyn, it really is none of their business, and I'd rather not discuss it with them."

At Hermione's question Lupin had snorted. "Death Eater duties? Only you, Hermione, would describe You-Know-Who's revels as 'duties'."

At this, Snapes resolve snapped, and he shot to his feet, anger blazing in his eyes, his fingers twitching to reach for his wand. "Yes, Lupin, they bloody well were duties! Do you think I actually went along for fun? That I would choose to spend my time with them? Seeing the things I saw, being forced to do the things I did! I spent my time keeping my eyes, and my ears open for snippets of information to send back to the bloody Order and don't think I wasn't aware the lot of you all hated me for it. Albus's murderer sending back vital information for you to use! The greasy, slimy, murdering traitor you all wanted dead! It didn't stop you making use of that information though did it! Did you once stop to ask yourselves what it cost me to get it? I had a promise to fulfil and I did it, and what thanks did I get? Not one of you stopped them from dragging me off to Azkaban!"

Hermione stood and put her hand on his arm. "Professor, its okay, Remus didn't mean anything by it, and you're scaring your wife."

Snape took a deep breath and looked down at her. "Get off me, Granger! You presume too much!"

"Severus!" McGonagall ordered. "Sit down and behave yourself! I think we all need some tea, I know I do, and I think you've quite traumatised poor Evelyn. You're amongst friends and people who care for you. Who do you think it was that worked so hard to free you from Azkaban?"

At this Evelyn frowned. "Free him from Azkaban? Why don't I like the sound of that? What haven't you told me, Severus?"

Hermione patted her arm. "Actually, I rather suspect there's a lot Professor Snape hasn't told you. Especially considering he only told you a few days ago that he was a wizard. How long did you say you'd known him?"

Evelyn looked thoughtful. "Ten years it's been, and I'm beginning to wonder if I actually know who I married." She looked at Snape. "You're a different person here, Severus, you frighten me."

Snape sat down in the chair beside her, hard. "I'm beginning to wonder if this wasn't a mistake." He sat and stared at his hands, letting his hair fall in front of his face, he avoided looking at his wife.

"Now now, Severus, don't be like that," Minerva soothed. "Of course it wasn't a mistake; it's just going to take some time to adjust."

"And maybe a long talk with your wife Snape, tell her the truth, all of it," Lupin offered.

"I have," Snape said so softly that they had to strain to hear him. "Everything. I told her everything, everything except Azkaban."

"Oh, Severus," Minerva whispered getting up from her desk to hug him. Ignoring the way he stiffened she smiled. "Why don't you go down to the dungeons and check your private stores are still intact? I'm sure the house elves stored your personal belongings there too. We kept them safe for you, Severus."

Lupin stood up. "Yes come on, I'll go with you. Let's leave the women to gossip shall we? If I know you, you've some Firewhisky stashed away somewhere. We can drink a toast to your marriage."

Snape glared at him. "Why would I want your company, Lupin? Is it that time of the month? In need of some Wolfsbane are you?"

"If you're offering, I wouldn't say no, Severus, but I rather thought you'd want to escape before Hermione and Minerva start wheedling personal details about your marriage out of Evie," Lupin gave him an innocent smile.

Snape stared at his wife, and then looked from her to McGonagall, who smiled sweetly at him.

Hermione didn't bother to hide her chuckle, "Girl talk, Professor".

Snape was up and out the door almost before any of them realised. With a wink to the women, Lupin followed.

SSSSSSSSS

Once Snape and Lupin had left, the three women looked at each other. There was a small, slightly uncomfortable, silence before Hermione spoke. "I know this is awkward for you, Evie, but," she grinned mischievously, "we're just dying to hear all the juicy details. The Snape we know is a...well let's just say he's not the most pleasant person to be around."

Minerva chuckled. "Severus Snape is a rude, sarcastic, bad-tempered grouch prone to childish temper tantrums, and sometimes positively vile behaviour, and yet we love him dearly for it."

Hermione nodded, "He's also loyal, brave, and sickeningly intelligent, not to mention the best Potions Master in Europe."

Evelyn stared at them. "He told me that you'd tell me how awful he is but I don't think he expected the second part." She sat back in her seat with a sigh. "This is all rather difficult to take in, all this wizardy stuff I mean, and frankly I don't know the man you've described."

Minerva's eyebrow rose. "You don't?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, you see my Severus is few of those things. He's always been a bit grouchy, but I can usually talk him out of it. He's funny, thoughtful, kind and terribly romantic; he's scarily intelligent I admit, but he's also incredibly patient. He's spent hours explaining things to me that he knows full well I don't understand; advanced mathematics and chemistry are not my thing. He's also a big old softy, and if I pester him enough he almost always consents to everything I ask of him. Of course, I also had no idea he was a wizard, nor a spy, nor a reformed evil murdering bastard." She smiled ruefully at their shocked faces. "His words not mine. Apparently he deserves death not marriage, and I ought to have run screaming from him when he told me." She sighed. "I expect I'm in denial, but in all honesty, none of what he told me seems real. None of it fits with the Severus I know," she shook her head as if to clear it. "When I think of Severus, stretched out next to me on the beach, smiling across a dinner table at me, the look on his face when we..." she blushed but carried on, "or laughing because I've put a paint splodge on his nose. It doesn't fit even remotely with the person he told me he is here. The really awful thing is, I know it's true because he told me so himself, it's not like I heard it second, or third hand. I can't pretend it's a lie."

"Let's have some tea," Minerva said briskly not wanting Evelyn to become mired in dark thoughts.

Hermione nodded. "Personally, Minerva, I always think a situation like this, calls for chocolate cake. Don't you, Evie?"

Evelyn stared at them as if they'd gone mad. "Chocolate cake?"

"Yes, and while we eat you can tell us how you met the Professor." Hermione smiled reassuringly at her. "After all, chocolate makes everything seem so much easier."

Despite herself Evelyn laughed. "Yes, I suppose it does. So where to start?"

Minerva smiled. "I find the beginning is always a good place to start."

Again Evelyn laughed. "Well, we first met when I fell on him..."

***


	2. Chapter 2

6

Chapter two.

_Ten years earlier_.

Evelyn had quite frankly had enough, what had seemed a good idea at the time was now proving to be more bother than it was worth. With a disgruntled sigh, she climbed back down the ladder, gasping as the rung beneath her foot gave way and she fell backwards, arms flailing, into or rather onto, her first customer.

From her prone position, on top of him, her first thoughts were less than flattering, '_Good lord look at the size of that nose it's even bigger than mine!' _ Realising that not only was she lying directly on top of a total stranger, but that said stranger was male, and by the look on his face, also most definitely not amused, she pulled herself off him and with a rather less than dignified scramble stood up. "I am so sorry!" she apologised, "the rung gave way, I didn't know you were there. I was just trying to oil that blasted roller on the ladder, the rotten thing squeaks something awful and it's been driving me mad all morning, but somehow, no matter how much oil I add it still squeaks."

She gave him a small sheepish smile. "Mind you, it certainly flies round the shelves now, squeaking like a demented duck." She stuck out a hand to help him up, taking a good look at him. He was dark haired, his hair hanging greasily around his face, the blackest eyes she'd ever seen glowered up at her and, as she'd previously noticed, his nose was what her mother would have referred to politely as Roman.

He batted her hand away, and with much more grace than she had, got up. As she attempted to brush off his clothing, she found herself chattering embarrassedly at him. "I'm so sorry I've got you all dusty! I know I have a clothes brush in the back room, why don't you come through and I'll clean you up? Perhaps you might like a cup of tea? I was just going to make myself one anyway."

Pushing her away he growled. "Get off me woman! If you are quite finished with your molestations and inane ramblings, perhaps you could tell Hereward that I am here."

"Hereward?" Evelyn stared at him blankly.

"Yes, Hereward!"

"There's no one called Hereward here," she told him.

"You don't look young enough to be the usual imbecile he has working for him, but surely you can follow a simple direction!" he snapped.

"Working for him?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell him I'm here to collect my order." His eyebrow arched as she stood gaping at him. "Now!"

She looked thoughtfully at him her gaze turning to his nose, then grinned impishly." Oh! Mister Mistral told me about you! You're the man with the enormous..." she gulped as his glare caused her to swallow her words, "parcel." She turned and began walking into the back of the shop, calling over her shoulder. "If you'll follow me, I'm afraid you'll have to carry it yourself, it's too heavy for me and Mr Mistral advised me not to try. I'm terribly sorry, but for a moment I had no idea who you were talking about. I didn't realise his name was Hereward. When I bought the bookshop it just said H Mistral on all the documentation. I've only just bought it you know, today's my first day as a book shop owner, and it's all rather exciting really. You're my first customer!"

As he followed her, Snapes fingers automatically reached for the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on. "Do you always talk so much?" he snapped.

Evelyn stopped and turned to stare at him. "Are you always so rude? I'm trying to help you. It's your order after all. A 'special' order I believe Mister Mistral called it." She gave him an appraising look. "It's not pornography is it? Because if you and Mister Mistral had some pervy thing going, I want you to know right now that there's no way in hell I'm going to cater to that disgusting stuff! You can take it and get out, and if I see you here again I'll call the police!"

Snape stared at her in horror. "How dare you! Do I look like I would order such material?" He knew as soon as he said it, that it was a mistake.

"Well actually," she said, "you look sort of, well... like you're auditioning for a part as Dracula or something. The child catcher in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang maybe." Her eyes widened. "If its child porn I'm calling the police right now you sick pervert!" She turned and ran through a doorway behind her.

Snape followed her and grabbed her arm as she began to tear at the top of a large sealed box, "Stop! It's not pornography I assure you! Where _is_ Hereward?"

Evelyn fought him off. "Get off me! This is my bookshop and I'm not going to be involved with trafficking in filth!"

He grabbed her again and she found herself staring into very angry eyes, when he spoke it was with a low fury filled voice. "I told you there is nothing untoward in that box. I'd highly recommend however that you don't go poking into it. It contains text books and nothing else."

"Text books?" she asked tentatively, "show me."

Releasing her he reached into the box and removed a single book, an advanced chemistry text. "You see? Simple text books!" he sincerely hoped she wouldn't rummage through the box herself. Hereward Mistral usually hid the more dangerous potions texts at the bottom of the box and Snape had once got a nasty hex before he'd realised. The chemistry books were just an addition that had caught Snapes eye and looked interesting.

"Oh" Evelyn said softly, her face burning crimson. "I rather over reacted didn't I? And I called you a pervert too."

"Indeed you did!" he snapped angrily. "The contents of my box, madam, are just that! Mine!"

"Sorry."

He practically snarled at her, which to his horror had her clapping her hand to her mouth to suppress a laugh.

"Do you have any idea how silly you look doing that? Like a villain from the silent movies," she snickered,"all you need is a waxed moustache to twirl. Do you want a cup of tea?"

SSSSSSSSSSS

"You called him a pervert?" Hermione's eyes grew wide before the grin she was trying to hide escaped "and he didn't hex you?"

"Well, no," Evelyn gave her a small smile, "actually, I think he was so shocked that he couldn't do much more than accept the tea I offered him."

"What a shame one of the Creevey brothers wasn't there" McGonagall sighed wistfully. "I'd pay to have seen the look on his face."

Hermione sighed. "So it wasn't love at first sight then? I'd sort of hoped it might be. That would be so romantic."

Evelyn stared at her then started to giggle. "Have you looked at him, or at me for that matter? Neither of us is exactly good looking. I mean, we have matching noses!"

Hermione and McGonagall glanced uncertainly at each other before looking back at Evelyn.

"You know, Severus once told me my nose was one of the reasons he loved me so much, because if we ever have children, he won't automatically get the blame if they have huge noses," Evelyn chuckled.

"So you've thought about children then?" McGonagall asked.

"Severus always said the time wasn't right for marriage or children, but we'd know when it was." She smiled goofily. "I guess it is now."

McGonagall smiled knowingly at her. "Severus has said in the past that he'd be the worst parent ever, because he loathes and detests children." Her smile broadened. "However, I always thought he'd make a wonderful father, he's far too frightened of turning into his own. I suspect he'd spoil any of his own dreadfully, and woe betides anyone who criticised them."

"Can you imagine?" Hermione laughed. "Are you implying, Miss Granger, that my child would melt a cauldron? You must have mistaken him for a Longbottom. I suggest you get your eyes checked immediately!"

"Oh, Hermione, that's fabulous! You sounded just like him," Evelyn laughed.

"I've had years of practise," Hermione grinned. "I got more than my fair share of sarcastic comments over the years."

"So I've heard," Evelyn agreed.

All three women laughed.

SSSSSSSSS

"She fell off a ladder."

"She fell off a ladder?" Lupin chuckled. "Did you catch her gracefully and whisk her off her feet?"

Snape glared at him. "No, Lupin, I did not."

"You didn't let her fall on the floor? Even you wouldn't pass up a woman who threw herself at your feet would you?" Despite his best efforts, Lupin was having a hard time fighting the laughter he felt bubbling inside at Snapes furious glowering.

The two men were in Snape's private store room. Snape was checking the shelves for old and out of date ingredients, while Lupin was sitting on the workbench trying not to swing his feet childishly, or at least Snape had insisted that's what he was doing when he'd noticed him doing it.

"Of course I didn't, I do have some manners you know, wolf breath!"

"Oh come on, Severus, work with me here! She didn't fall into your arms, nor at your feet, so what did happen?" Lupin prompted.

Snape turned his back and mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, Severus, it's the wrong phase of the moon for my hearing, could you repeat that?" Lupin teased.

Snape whirled around and stared at him. "You heard me!"

"No, Severus, truly, I didn't." Lupin again resisted the urge to swing his legs.

"I said," Snape snarled, "she fell on me and..."

"Oh don't tell me, don't tell me! " Lupin waved his hand at Snape to stop him speaking. "She fell onto you, you looked up into her blue eyes," he paused, "they are blue aren't they? Or brown? Well it doesn't really matter. You gazed into her eyes, she gazed adoringly into yours and it hit you like a bolt from the blue!" he grinned wickedly. "It'd work better if they were blue then wouldn't it? Now where was I?..."

"About the meet the business end of my wand, but please, do continue your little fantasy, Lupin, I'd hate to interrupt your mindless ramblings." Snape had by now stopped his perusal of the shelves and was leaning back against them, arms folded over his chest.

"So, you looked at her, she looked at you, and there it was. Love at first sight, you'd met your soul mate," Lupin chuckled. "How romantic, Severus."

"It was not romantic it was bloody painful, and love at first sight is a load of bollocks and you know it," Snape scoffed.

"Give me a break here, Severus. All I have to work with is the tiny snippets Evie gave us, and what I've managed to worm out of you." Lupin jumped down from the workbench, "why don't you find that Firewhisky and you can tell me all about it."

Snape sneered at him. "I think not, Lupin. I'm damned if I'm going to let you drink my good stuff."

"Then let's drink your bad stuff. Oh come on, Severus, you can't just waltz in here and announce you're married and expect no one to be interested. What else haven't you told us?" Lupin tried hard not to snicker. "Got any Snapelets hidden away that we should know about?"

"Don't push your luck, wolf." Even as he spoke Snape was reaching for an unopened and rather dusty bottle. "The glasses are in that cabinet behind you."

"Being married suits you, Severus, you've calmed down much quicker than I thought you would. Heavens, you've even let me tease you without hexing me. You should have done it years ago." Lupin stared at the two glasses he'd taken from the cabinet. "Shall we take these somewhere more comfy? I'm sure I've a splinter in my backside."

"Don't expect me to kiss it better," Snape smirked.

"No, that's Hermione's job these days," Lupin grinned lewdly.

Snape, who'd been in the process of heading out the door to his old office stopped in his tracks. "You and Granger? Gods, Lupin, that's cradle snatching! Have you no shame? You're old enough to be her father."

Lupin flushed. "Yes well, that's rather a sore spot actually, Severus."

Snape stared at him for a moment before breaking into a chuckle. "You really must grow a backbone, Lupin. You must be the most cowardly werewolf that ever lived. Who bullied you into it? Granger? Or did she have help from the Weasley women?"

"Actually it was Minerva," Lupin grudgingly admitted. "She kept finding reasons for us to work together and it just sort of happened."

"No eyes gazing adoringly at each other? No bolts from the blue or love at first sight? You disappoint me, Lupin," Snape laughed.

"Piss off Snape," Lupin scowled.

Which only made Snape laugh more as he led the way out of the storeroom.

****


	3. Chapter 3

6

Chapter 3.

Lupin smirked, as Snape flicked his wand at the cold, empty fireplace in what had been his quarters. "Not above a little 'foolish wand waving', Snape?"

Snape sneered at him, "I was not _waving my wand, _Lupin. I was using it _appropriately_. The fire was out, so it was _appropriate _to use my wand. Just as it is _appropriat_e to use it to clean this old sofa, preferably before you fling yourself onto it and choke us with dust." Another flick of his wrist and the sofa was indeed refreshed. "It is however, _inappropriate_ to use your wand while making ninety per cent of the potions on the school curriculum..."

"Ah, but there are potions that do need..." Lupin began, as he sat down and stretched his legs out towards the now brightly burning fire.

"Indeed there are," Snape continued, giving him a glare for interrupting, "they however, are _not _on the school curriculum, and therefore foolish wand waving is unnecessary in the potions classroom." Giving his favourite leather wing backed chair a quick swish and flick before he sat in it, Snape scowled at the grinning man in front of him. "If you require alcohol in that glass, Lupin, I suggest you hold it out."

Lupin held out both glasses. "So, tell me more, Severus. How on earth have you kept Evie hidden all these years?"

"Evelyn, Lupin, her name is Evelyn, and I'd rather hear about you and Granger. Are you really..." he paused, searching for the right words as he poured the firewhiskey and took a glass from Lupin.

"Shagging?" Lupin offered.

"I wouldn't have put it quite like that, but then I'd not expect delicacy from a depraved cradle snatcher like you," he sneered.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "We're not shagging, Severus, nor fucking nor doing the horizontal mambo. Hermione tells me we have 'a relationship', that we 'make love'." He drank deeply from his glass. "Sure feels like shagging to me, but you know what young girls are. Everything is romanticised and full of 'feelings'."

"You sound perfectly jaded, Lupin. Tough on you is she?" Snape couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out. "Whatever happened to 'good old Lupin', always cheerful, always seeing the silver lining?"

Choosing to ignore the chuckle, Lupin peered over the top of his half empty glass at Snape. "What about you? Surely you and Evie have 'a relationship'?"

"We have a _marriage,_ Lupin." He smirked, "and we rut like fucking animals."

Lupin almost choked on his drink.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, Evie," Hermione said with a wicked grin, as she put her empty tea cup on the small table in front of her. "Who asked who out first? I mean, after you fell on him and called him a pervert I can't imagine he was in a good mood."

McGonagall smirked. "Goodness, can you imagine? I'm sure he was furious."

"Well, as I said earlier, I think he was so shocked that he just sort of sat where I pointed and drank the tea I gave him," chuckled Evelyn. "We talked for a while. He had no idea that Mr Mistral had sold the shop, so we talked about that for a bit. He helped me move some boxes. I was still unpacking things, because I'd only just moved in. He was a perfect gentleman and helped me carry things upstairs, and then because it was late I offered him dinner as a thank you," she smiled shyly. "He offered to come back the next day and help me with moving furniture and such," she blushed, "he said it was because my cooking was so good, he couldn't pass up the chance of more."

McGonagall smiled at Hermione. "I don't care what you say, _that_ was romantic."

Hermione nodded. "And did he?"

"Yes, and the next day, and the day after that. Only those times he wore jeans and a sweater rather than those black teaching robes," Evelyn told her. "Much more practical for humping things about, and far less bat like."

Hermione's eyes widened. "He wore muggle clothing? Professor Snape? Merlin!"

McGonagall laughed,"Don't be so surprised, Hermione, you know his father was a muggle. He's not ignorant of the muggle world; he just isn't fond of it. Bad memories."

"Well, no, I knew that, but it just seems so, well, odd, to think of Professor Snape in jeans." She turned to Evelyn. "I bet he looked pretty good didn't he? When I was at school we used to wonder about what he kept hidden under those robes, and all those buttons! So Freudian." Realising that both Evelyn and McGonagall were looking at her with amused grins, Hermione blushed bright red. "No! No, I didn't mean like that! I just meant we always thought he probably had a tight...." she shook her head and laughed. "We thought he was hiding a nice bum."

Evelyn grinned. "You were right. He's got a lovely bum. Pretty good legs too. They go right up to that lovely bum."

All three laughed out loud.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Lupin relaxed into the couch, the heat from the fire and the drink in his hand making him feel mellow and daring. "So, Severus, tell me, why did you keep going back to see Evie? You knew it was dangerous, yet you still did it. How on earth did you keep her a secret from everyone? Did Dumbledore know?"

Snape swirled the drink in his glass as he looked thoughtfully at Lupin. Drinking the contents in one gulp he spoke. "I went back, Lupin, because she had no expectations of me. To her I was just Severus, not Severus Snape, Death Eater, or Severus Snape, Spy for the Order of the Phoenix. I wasn't Severus Snape, Potions Master, Evil, Greasy Git or Bat of the Dungeons. I wasn't the most hated teacher in the school, nor was I the miserable, foul tempered, anti-social bastard that everyone else expected me to be. I was just Severus, who'd helped her move furniture and boxes, who'd laughed when she dropped Chinese food down her front because she couldn't get her chopsticks under control. Severus, who'd fallen off the stepladders because I leaned too far back while painting the ceiling. Severus, who sat next to her in the cinema, and shared her popcorn." He sighed, "I didn't have to be what everyone one else expected me to be, and you have no idea, no idea at all, Lupin, how good that felt."

"Did Dumbledore know?"

"I certainly never told him, but as you well know, that doesn't mean he didn't know. If he did, he never once said a word. I never felt any magic around her, so he'd not set any wards." He sneered, "of course, she was only important to me, so what did it matter if the Dark Lord found out and killed her?" He shook his head. "No, Lupin, I don't think he did know. If he did, I think it likely she'd have died long ago. A word spoken in the right place would no doubt have ensured that my _distraction_ was dealt with."

Lupin stared incredulously at him. "You really believe that? That Dumbledore would have had her killed?"

"We were at war! He couldn't allow his precious spy to be distracted! To have his spy's loyalty placed anywhere but firmly at his feet!" Snape snarled. "Of course I believe it!"

"Well I don't, Severus, not at all."

"Then you're even more of a fool that I took you for!" Snape reached once more for the bottle of firewhiskey.

"He would have been happy for you." Lupin said softly.

"Happy? For me? Don't make me laugh!" Snape sneered. "He took any chance of happiness away from me, Lupin, time after bloody time! Any chance I ever had, he destroyed! He spent this war creating what he needed; he needed two things, a perfectly placed spy, and a weapon. He ensured my school life was a misery, knowing full well it'd drive me into the arms of the Dark Lord. He knew the power of revenge, and he wielded it well. What do you think he used to drive Potter? Revenge, Lupin, revenge. He moulded Potter to be his weapon from the moment he took him from Godric's Hollow. Revenge for the death of his parents. He knew that I still had, _issues_, from my school days, he knew how much like James the boy is, he knew exactly how I'd react." He drank deeply from his refilled glass, "I bet the old bastard rubbed his hands in glee over it."

"I thought you liked Dumbledore?"

"Liked? Oh, I trusted him with my life. He was, until I met Evelyn, probably my only real friend. I'll even admit that he was a sort of father figure to me, I loved him devotedly. But liked? Believe me, there were times I hated him." Snape threw his glass into the fire, the alcohol causing the flames to shoot up briefly.

"When he forced you to agree to kill him?" Lupin asked carefully.

Snape was on his feet in an instant, cold fury resonating from him. "Don't! Don't ever presume to think you know why!"

"Then tell me why."

Slumping back into his chair dejectedly, Snape glowered at him. "He made me promise, Lupin. That old bastard made me promise to do it if I had to. He knew what it would do to me, yet he still made me promise. I'll never forgive him for that," he whispered. "Nor myself for doing it."

"He was dying, Severus. You knew it, he knew it, and Poppy knew it. You gave him a quick, clean death, better by far than what might have happened." Lupin stood and went to him, placing one hand on his shoulder. "You bore that burden and that guilt alone for too long, Severus, but you no longer have to. Let it go."

"I can't."

Lupin crouched down and looked him the eye. "You can and you will. For Evie's sake. She's the start of your new life, the life you always wanted. You can be happy now, with her." He grinned lewdly, "You can breed endless Snapelets to terrorize the school, and drive Minerva mad. Imagine how fun that'll be, and this time, Severus, maybe a Snape and a Lupin can be friends, real friends."

Snape stared at him, and then rolled his eyes. "You really are a hopeless optimist aren't you? Fetch me a new glass, I need a drink. The thought of you having cubs fills me with horror, and makes me glad I'm not coming back to teach."

Lupin grinned and stood. "Imagine how horrified the students will be to hear that you've children? I mean, the Greasy Git actually had to have sex!"

Snape's eyebrow rose. "There are no children, Lupin."

"Ah, but you've just got married, trust me, after ten years of waiting, there'll be children soon." Lupin told him as he fetched another glass. "Especially if you're 'rutting like fucking animals'" he laughed.

Snape sneered at him.

SSSSSSSSS

"What I have a hard time understanding," McGonagall began, "is the fact that you put up with barely seeing him for ten years." She peered over the top of her refilled tea cup. "How on earth did you manage that?"

Evelyn shrugged. "Severus told me quite early on that he taught at a boarding school, 'in the wilds of Scotland' I believe his words were, and that he was a Head of House and required to live there. I knew he'd not be about very much, but that was okay because I'd just bought the bookshop and that was my main focus. Severus and I just sort of fell into our relationship, we started out as simply friends. He'd show up, I'd cook him dinner or we'd go out for a meal, and we'd talk about what we'd been up to." She grinned broadly, "of course I always wondered why he taught when he seemed to hate it so much."

"And then?" Hermione prompted.

"It just sort of progressed. One night he woke me up yelling in his sleep, he was having a nightmare so I went and woke him up," she smiled shyly. "He always slept in my spare room. I used it as an office but I kept a sofa bed in there. Severus always said it was comfortable enough."

"You woke him from a nightmare? Did he hex you?" Hermione's eyes were wide at the thought.

Evelyn laughed. "No, but he did grab my arm and pull me down on top of him. Gave me the fright of my life I can tell you. That was the first night we ever slept together," she grinned. "And all we did was sleep. Well, he slept; I mostly was squeezed half to death, because he hugged me so tight I was sure I'd have bruises. He was absolutely mortified the next morning, but I managed to persuade him that it was okay. It wasn't like I was going to report him for attempted rape or anything, it was only a nightmare, and surely that's what friends are for isn't it?" she queried, "being there when you're needed."

"Indeed it is. However, I think you'll find that Severus has not had many people being there when he needed them. Friendship has always eluded him," McGonagall sighed. "Even when he was at school he had few friends. The poor boy was tormented mercilessly, though he gave as good as he got most of the time. Sometimes though..." she shook her head sadly, "there was more than one occasion I wished he was in Gryffindor, that boy needed mothering and Slytherin was not the place for that."

There was silence for a moment as the three women pondered that fact. Then Hermione spoke up.

"But he found you, Evie. I'm so glad he did. When he needed someone most, he found you." She smiled dreamily. "It's rather like a Fairy Tale isn't it?"

Evelyn stared at her in amazement, even as McGonagall snorted her tea.

"For gods sake don't say that to him, he'd have a fit," Evelyn laughed. "Besides, I don't recall a Fairy Tale where both main characters have hooked noses."

"The Brothers Grimm perhaps?" McGonagall offered with a smile.

Hermione looked horrified at the two women before realising she was being teased, and joined in their laughter. "Oh, you!"

****


	4. Chapter 4

6

Chapter 4.

"So, Severus, if you're not going to be teaching, what _are_ you going to be doing with yourself all day?" Lupin raised an eyebrow, "Research did you say?"

Snape glared at him over the top of his glass. "What's the matter? Got hairballs in your ears? You heard me tell Minerva what I'm planning to do."

Ignoring the hairball comment, Lupin grinned. "And just exactly how are you going to do that then?"

"How do you think, Lupin? I'm going to stand in a field and dance naked around my shiniest cauldron." Snape smirked at him, "while Evelyn does naughty things with my wand."

Having just taken a sip of his Firewhiskey Lupin choked. "You're what..."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake you idiotic wolf!" Snape snapped. "We've bought a house in Hogsmeade. It has an outbuilding I shall use as my laboratory. Evelyn is selling her book shop and she'll open one in the village. She plans, amongst other things; to stock the dreadful romantic 'teen fiction' the students are so fond of reading when they should be doing homework."

"I'd have thought it likely you'd open an apothecary. Seems more your sort of thing."

Snape nodded. "Indeed it is, but this however is Evelyn's shop, not mine. I believe that she plans to allow them to have..." he shuddered, "'comfy sofas and coffee' so that they can sit and _enjoy_ the books."

"Comfy sofas?" Lupin looked bemused. "Have you told her what the brats are like? Merlin help her once the current crop of Weasleys starts to breed."

"Believe me, Lupin, I've tried, but she continues to imagine that they can't be that bad." He shook his head. "All I can do now is wait and try not to tell her I told her so."

"Look on the bright side though," Lupin snickered. "When she's distraught because you were right all along, she'll be tearful and you'll get to be all manly and comforting."

"And have lots of comfort sex," Snape chuckled.

"Exactly!"

SSSSSSSSSS

"So, what will you be doing while Severus buries his nose in his cauldrons all day long, Evelyn?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm opening a new bookstore." Evelyn told her.

"A bookstore? I'd have thought an Apothecary was more Severus's sort of thing," McGonagall was surprised.

"Well, as you said," Evelyn smiled at her. "Severus will be busy with his..."she hesitated as if familiarising herself with the word, "his potions." Taking a sip of her tea she chuckled. "Mind you, dad was hoping we'd open a restaurant. Severus is a fabulous cook, and dad says he's the best kitchen assistant he ever had."

"Kitchen assistant?" Hermione's eyebrow rose.

"Oh yes," Evelyn nodded. "My dad is a chef. He used to run his own restaurant until the arthritis in his hands got too bad. Severus has been helping him in the kitchen every summer for years. The first time my parents came over to meet Severus they arrived early, and he was still in the kitchen making the pasta sauce, and my dad, being a typical chef, had to go and 'check up on things'. Once he saw how good Severus is at 'dicing and slicing' that was it, he could do no wrong. I was told in no uncertain terms that he was a keeper." Evelyn laughed. "Heavens, you should see the two of them in the kitchen together. The whole family knows to stay away for fear of being yelled at. No one is allowed through the kitchen door until they emerge with dinner. "

Hermione and McGonagall exchanged astonished glances before Hermione poured them all more tea. "How much does your family know about the professor?"

Evelyn frowned. "Well, they don't know about the wizardy thing. I mean I only just found out about that myself and Severus tells me it's not for public knowledge, but they all know him of course. As far as they're concerned he _is _family."

"You have a large family, Evelyn?" McGonagall asked.

"Not really. There's me, my two brothers, their other halves and children. I think Severus used to find Sunday lunch overwhelming until dad commandeered him for kitchen duties. It was the young children mostly I think," Evelyn answered.

"That doesn't surprise me." Hermione was amused at the idea of her taciturn, sarcastic professor in such an environment.

"Oh no, the trouble is they love him, and fight over who gets to sit next to him at dinner. Uncle Sev'rus is always happy to hide any unwanted vegetables they don't want to eat," Evelyn smiled fondly.

McGonagall chuckled. "He never did like vegetables as a child, more than once his Head of House had to lecture him about eating properly."

"Probably why he's so thin and pasty," Hermione nodded, before covering her mouth with her hand. "Goodness! Sorry, Evie, that was terribly rude of me!"

"Yes, Hermione, it was." McGonagall gave her a glare. "Especially as he's currently got quite a nice tan, which I must say suits him well."

Evelyn grinned. "It does rather doesn't it?"

"Tell us more about your family, Evie." Hermione prodded.

Evelyn settled herself more comfortably in her chair. "I have two brothers, as I said. Both are older than me, Hilary and Jocelyn." She grimaced. "My parents chose unisex names for all of us. Dad says it was so they didn't have to worry what sex we were, the name fitted either. Of course both Hill and Joss whinge and tell me I got the best name. I suppose I did. Joss has children, three of the little devils, James, who's twelve, Cosmo, he's eight and Harriet, she's five. Hilary is married, but they don't have children yet. Though I'm sure Caroline would like some. My parents are Colin and Jill. That's it I suppose, as I said dad is a chef, Joss runs the restaurant for him now and Hill works in the city, in some high flying merchant bank I believe."

"My parents are dentists," Hermione told her. "But I'm an only child."

"Severus too is an only child," McGonagall nodded. "It must have been extremely difficult for him; he really doesn't mix well with others."

"He's coped with my family very well," Evelyn grinned. "I think he was grateful that we all have weird names too. Plus of course, no one said anything about his nose. I mean, look at mine, they run in our family too."

Hermione and McGonagall glanced at each other.

This time it was Evelyn who laughed, as their faces plainly revealed their thoughts on a whole family with Snape-like noses.

SSSSSSSSSS

Lupin giggled into his glass, the drink was definitely loosening both their tongues. A question he knew he'd never normally dare ask popped into his head. "So, how did you propose then? You've never struck me as the down on one knee type."

Snape stared at him. "That's none of your business, and I'd appreciate it if you kept your snout out of mine."

"Oh come on, Severus," Lupin snickered. "We've known each other since we were eleven for Merlin's sake! I know we had a rather shaky start, but we're adults now, and I'd like to think we've been friends for a while. We talk, you know we do."

With a loud put upon sigh, Snape nodded. "You may be right. We do talk, though why I'm not sure. I can't imagine what I was thinking when I allowed you to attach yourself to me."

"Attach myself to you!" Lupin sat up straight and glared at him. "You are a complete arse, Snape, you do know that don't you?"

An eyebrow rose before he drawled, "I'll have you know that Evelyn thinks I have a very fine arse."

Lupin collapsed in a heap of drunken giggles. "Come on then, Sev, if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine."

"Actually..." Snape stopped to finish his drink. "It was somewhat humiliating. We had rather a nasty row in front of her parents. I was so outraged I completely lost control."

"You did?" Lupin's eyes were wide as saucers. "The whole purple faced, flying spittle thing?" At Snapes glare he grinned. "I'm surprised you didn't scare her off then and there."

"Well, yes, but Evelyn has a way of stopping me in my tracks. It's quite..."he stopped and stared at his empty glass. "She very calmly turned to her parents and announced that we'd better leave as I was obviously overtired, and needed to be tucked up in my cot. It took the wind right out of my sails as they say."

"She didn't? And you didn't hex her?"

"No, in fact while I stood there gaping like a codfish, she wrapped her arms around me and said 'What on earth am I going to do with you?' "

"And?" Lupin was practically goggling.

Snape shrugged. "I asked her to marry me."

"What did she say?" Lupin prodded.

Snape's eyes rolled. "We're married, Lupin, what do you think she said?"

"Merlin, Severus, you've got it bad haven't you?"

"I'm afraid so," Snape agreed.

"Then I'm doomed," Lupin whispered.

"Doomed?"

"Well, if you, the sarcastic, evil, cold hearted, greasy git of the dungeons, can fall so hard, what hope is there for me? I mean, I'm nice, sweet, gentle, good-natured Lupin. I'm buggered."

"Really, Lupin, I have no wish to hear about your sexual exploits with Granger. Though, it doesn't surprise me that she wears the trousers in your household." He gave Lupin a wicked grin. "I wonder, will she be Mrs Lupin, or will you?"

"Sod off, Snape!"

Suppressing a laugh, Snape stood and headed for the door. "I think it's about time I collected my wife. Merlin knows what those Harpies have subjected her to," he sneered. "Filled her head with all sorts of rubbish no doubt."

Heaving himself off the couch Lupin frowned, "Hey, one of those Harpies you're maligning is mine."

Snape merely stood in the now open doorway, "Indeed."

SSSSSSSSSS

Hermione had just finished telling Evelyn yet another anecdote about the stern potions master, to much tear filled laughter, when Snape and Lupin arrived back. Taking one look at the frowning man standing in the doorway, all three women dissolved into yet more giggles.

"Well, Severus, I think we're too late," Lupin stage whispered, "I'd say there's only one thing that could get that reaction..."

"Neville's boggart!" laughed Hermione as she wiped at her eyes.

Drawing himself up to his full height, Snape gave all three women a withering glare. "I rather think it's time I took my wife home. If the insults are becoming personal I see no reason to subject myself to more."

"Oh, Severus," Evelyn chuckled, "no ones been insulting you, you daft bat. Hermione's just been telling me some stories from when she was at school." She paused and gave him a considering look, "why didn't you tell me you were a cross dresser?"

At that Hermione and Minerva both howled with laughter and Lupin barely managed to keep calm enough to grab Snape's arm before he went for his wand.

"Really, Severus, its bad form to hex your wife," he snickered.

Evelyn stood and went over to her furious husband. Wrapping her arms around his waist she smiled up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Severus, but that was just too good to pass up. Shall we go home? I think maybe you need a moment or two to yourself."

Taking several deep calming breaths, Snape looked down at the woman in his arms. "It is, as you say, time to leave. Say goodbye to Minerva and Miss Granger, Evelyn."

Evelyn turned and smiled at the two women, who now had their fit of giggles under control, "Good bye Minerva, Hermione, we really must do this again. Perhaps you can come for tea once we've settled in?"

Minerva answered for them both, "We'd be delighted to Evelyn, but please don't let Severus keep you locked away, you must come visit us too."

"What about me?" Lupin grinned, "Don't I get a goodbye?"

Evelyn grinned back at him, "of course you do. Goodbye Remus."

"Yes, goodbye Remus, Minerva, Miss Granger," Snape nodded to them, and then taking his wife's hand he pulled her from the room.

For a moment there was total silence, and then Hermione spoke. "Well that went better than I expected."

Minerva nodded, "and no one got hexed."

Sitting down next to Hermione Remus grinned, "Although it was a near thing with that cross dressing comment."

Hermione frowned, "He almost hexed Evie."

Minerva sat forward and patted her arm, "No dear, he almost hexed you."

Remus laughed as Hermione just looked more confused.

Fin.


End file.
